WWE Naruto
by KisandraWesker
Summary: I was listening to Haruka Katana, Naruto's third opening while reading a wrestling fic and this formed in my head. Crossover of the Naruto jutsus and the Wrestlers. I don't care if it's stupid. Just shut up and read it! No flames please!
1. Bios

WWE Naruto

A crossover of Naruto and WWE. I know it sounds crazy but I was listening to the 3rd Naruto theme and it popped in my head. So shut up and enjoy!

----------------------------

Bios

Erika Uchiha

Age: 17

Hometown: somewhere in Death Valley. Lives on a ranch

Special Techniques: Mind Transfer and Destruction Jutsu

Has Sharingan in both forms

Water Jutsu

Erika lives on a ranch called 7th Heaven. She raises horses and trains hard, hoping to be a ninja one day like her brother, Sotaru. At age 14, she became a full fledged water ninja specializing in mind techniques and water manipulation. She goes to Smackdown where she meets the gang and teaches them her ways. She's considered the second strongest ninja, compared to the 'jounin', Undertaker.

Undertaker (Mark)

Age: 44

Hometown: Death Valley

Special Techniques: Genjutsu and Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.

Inherited Sharingan from Erika

Chidori was self taught.

Taker met Erika when she was 16. He, along with the rest of the gang, discovered her secret and Erika taught them everything she knew. But the two had private lessons as Erika was teaching Taker how to use the Sharingan and soon, he mastered it. He is careful when he uses it for he was forewarned about using it too much; the result was waning eyesight. Taker also became the master of genjutsu techniques and the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. In matches, he has no trouble dodging all of his opponents' attacks and sometimes, not even using his Sharingan. The others consider Taker as the 'jounin' of the group, being the wisest and most strategic.

Kane

Age: 42

Hometown: unknown

Special Techniques: Fire Jutsu including the famous Blazing Rasengan

Kane caught onto Erika's teaching within a few days and now is called the Fire Shinobi. Erika taught him the Rasengan, which to Kane, was a little difficult to learn. But within a few weeks, Kane surprised his big brother by using the Rasengan against him in a training match. He tends to be short tempered some of the time and tends to be competitive when fighting his brother and they tend to get carried away with their techniques. When Kane loses his temper, he gets reckless and Taker has to be there to keep him in check. Other than that, he enjoys a good fight.

Matt and Jeff Hardy

Ages: 30 and 35

Hometown: North Carolina

Special Techniques: Both share the Wind Jutsus

Being the highflyers of Smackdown and ECW, the Hardys inherited the wind abilites. If used to their full potential, Matt and Jeff can take to the skies for a short time and can use aerial attacks. They work excellently as a tag team during matches and training sessions. Even though they tend to fight about who's stronger, they always make it up to each other like brothers should.

Dave Batista

Age: 40

Hometown: Washington, D.C.

Special Techniques: Earth Jutsu.

Can concentrate chakra into his fists.

Because of his strength and will not to give up, Batista inherited the earth jutsu. His speciality jutsu is head hunter jutsu. This allows Batista to sneak underground and come under his opponent and pull them down, leaving only the head. Most of the time, he uses it to pick on MVP (LOL!) But when it comes to battle, he'll protect his friends until the end, even to death.

---------------------------

well that's the bios! Sorry if I left some wrestlers but all I thought were these guys

cause they're my favorites! Hee hee! Anyway, what do you think?

Please review and no flames! I know this crossover is crazy, but it just came to me!


	2. Training

Ch 2

A few weeks have past since Erika arrived and taught some of the wrestlers her ninja ways.

Let's see how they're adapting...

--------------------------

Training

A shuriken flew across the stadium and a quick shout of "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" was seen and heard. The shuriken turned to many and hit every target bull's eye.

"Show off!" Kane snapped.

"Humph. What's the matter, little brother? Jealous cause I'm more stronger?" Taker taunted.

"What'd you say?!" Kane shouted.

"Guys, knock it off! Geez...and here I thought Jeff and Matt were more kiddish," Batista said.

"Hey!" shouted the Hardy brothers.

"Guys, what's going on? Are you two at it again?" Erika asked, coming from backstage.

"(Sigh) As always," Matt sighed.

"You know what? I say you two settle this in a fight. Whatta ya say?" Erika asked. "Fine with me," Taker said, clenching his fist.

"Fine let's go!" Kane said, cracking his knuckles.

Taker and Kane got into fighting stance, Taker activating his Sharingan.

"...BEGIN!" Erika shouted and the two dashed for each other, each having a kunai.

All the others saw were black and red blurs and kunais clashing. Finally, Taker was the first to bring out his jutsus. He threw a shuriken and rapidly made hand seals and called out "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" One shuriken into many and headed for the fire shinobi. As the shurikens got him, Kane disappeared in a puff of smoke, a log in his place. "A substitution!" Taker thought and quickly tracked where his little brother was and called out one of Erika's jutsu. "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" A thick fog covered the stadium and up on the rafters, Kane couldn't see his brother anymore. "Where did he go?" he asked himself. Suddenly...

"Behind you..." Kane whipped around and a kick landed into his back, but he disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

"Grr...I tired of playing games! Time to end this!" Taker growled.

He leapt down into the mist and activated his Sharingan again. After a moment, he felt Kane's chakra behind him! He ducked, just as several shuriken flew over him.

"Nice try. You've got to do better than that!" Taker said, smirking. Then...

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Several fireballs came out of nowhere and headed for him. He barely managed to dodge them all, but a kunai grazed his arm, making him wince in pain.

"Oh now he's going to get it!" he growled, his Sharingan whirling. Suddenly, Kane came out of nowhere and tried to land a punch, but Taker grabbed his arm and made him look into his eyes.

"...Tsukuyomi..." Take whispered and it activated.

In the nightmarish world, Kane found himself strapped to Taker's symbol. He tried to get himself loose, but the binding stayed put. Then, Taker appeared out of the shadows. Kane looked around and saw that they were in a graveyard.

"Welcome...to hell. Glad you could drop in," Taker said with an evil smirk.

Kane was scared out of his wits. He couldn't move and he was trapped inside the Tsukuyomi, where he was at the mercy of the Sharingan jounin. Taker took out a katana and suddenly, ten other clones appeared. Then, the katana pierced his stomach, making Kane scream in agony.

"...I'll keep cutting you like this...for the next 48 hours..." Taker said, his voice echoing in his world. Kane screamed again as another katana pierced him.

"47 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds," came his voice again.

Outside, Kane was clutching his head, screaming. "What's going on? I can't see!" Jeff asked.

"...Taker activated the Tsukuyomi, a dangerous form of the Sharingan. Those who look into his eyes will be trapped in a world that's ten times worse than hell itself," Erika replied gravely.

After administering the Tsukuyomi, Taker deactivated his Sharingan and put away his kunai.

"Too easy," he said with a smirk.

The other boys gulped, not wanting to get into a confrontation with the Deadman and his kekke genkai. Kane slowly got up as the mist jutsu vanished.

"You're getting stronger, but you still lack strategy...my foolish little brother," Taker said from over his shoulder. (AN: Guess where I got that last line from! Lol!)

Kane growled. He hated that 'nickname' his elder brother called him. But Taker placed a hand on his shoulder.

"...But maybe one day...you may beat me in a battle," he said with a smile. Kane smiled a little and nodded.

"Come on, guys. Time to get ready for Smackdown," Batista said.

With that, the others went backstage and Taker found that he and Hunter are teaming up. Hunter had found out about Erika and her teachings to the others and to her, he was a chuunin, but he had gotten used to it. His specialty was taijutsu. He still needed to work on his ninjustu and genjutsu, Erika had said. The two teammates met up for awhile and talked strategy, knowing their opponents were The Animal and the North Carolina Ristaker. Erika, meanwhile, had a two on one match with Natalya and Maryse. The others thought she was crazy, but Erika told them that she could handle two on one.

After her match, Taker and Triple H were next and she wanted to go out with them in case Vickie had something else up her sleeve. After their opponents came out, Erika went out with Aquarius by Within Temptation as her theme. (AN: Awesome song!) She wore a sleeveless black t-shirt, shorts with a white skirt over them with slits on the sides, her headband on her right arm, her hair up in a ponytail, wrist length black finger gloves and her Sharingan activated. Then, out of the darkness shroud...came the Deadman. He wore his usual ring outfit, but he wore his headband around his left arm, his Sharingan also activated. He now wore, instead of his usual leather coat, a sleeveless leather coat. Erika twirled a kunai by its ring, smirking as the chorus began, then catching it between her finger then, throwing it. Batista reacted by throwing a shuriken, knocking his and the kunai out of the air. Taker smirked, his Sharingan swirling. Then, Triple H made his way out, the crowd going nuts seeing the trio.

"Their opponents, accompanied by Erika, the team of Triple H and the Undertaker!" the announcer said, earning a louder cheer from the crowd.

The trio walked down the ramp way, all focused on their opponents. Erika stayed by ringside in case Edge and his goons tried anything. The jounin and chuunin entered the ring, Taker's Sharingan on at full power. The song faded in the background and Taker and Batista went first. Soon, the battle began.

The two leapt away from each other, Taker calling out the first jutsu.

"Shadow Clone: Super Explosion!" A clone appeared next to The Animal and exploded in a geyser of water. A puff of smoke and a log stood in Batista's place.

"...Foolish," Taker whispered as he appeared behind Batista and drove a kick into his back, sending him back to the mat, but Batista flipped out of it and tagged in the wind ninja, Jeff.

"Can you take him on?" Taker asked the earth chuunin.

"I can try," Triple H replied and was tagged in.

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Jeff shouted, pulling out a huge black fan with crimson dots on the inside and whipped it. Tripe H quickly did a Substitution and a log replaced him.

"Dang it! Where did he go?" Jeff thought.

Suddenly, he felt being driven to the ground by a hard punch to the back of the head. Taker saw Batista trying to interfere and used a Water Dragon Jutsu and Batista blocked it with a Mud Wall Jutsu. The two took the fight to the outside where kunais and shurikens clashed. Finally, Triple H got the pedigree on Jeff and the 1-2-3!

"Here are your winners! Triple H and the Undertaker!"

Erika applauded and slid into the ring. She saw Taker grab his mic and she stood back.

"Death waits for no man! Edge, bring me your minion and bring him to my yard so he, too, can share the same fate as you! I reassure you will...Rest...In...Peace!" he growled, earning a cheer from the crowd. Then, he waited in his corner.

_You think you know me..._

Edge's theme hit, causing the crowd to boo their lungs out. Edge and his Edge heads came out and head nervously to the ring, Zack Ryder the most nervous. Edge was saying something to him that gave him some courage and Ryder marched up the steps, throwing his hat off. Taker glared at him, turning off his Sharingan to save energy.

"Wise move from Undertaker. If he had left it on, his strength would've drained faster and he would've been at a significant disadvantage. Then, he would've been in trouble," Erika said.

"Wow. The Sharingan drains that much energy?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. Even worse...if used too much, Undertaker could go blind and he'll have to depend on his Sharingan. So that is why I hardly use mine unless I need in a desperate situation," Erika replied.

The bell rang and Undertaker was all over Zack, who was confused and dizzy from so many Undertakers circling around. Then, the real one appeared and socked Zack in the jaw, sending him skidding underneath the ropes and onto the floor. Taker flexed his hand, cracking his knuckles. Zack slowly got up and got back in.

"What a fool. You think you can take on a jounin and win? I hate to disappoint you, but…I have to disagree," Taker said coldly. Zack tried to attack, but Taker disappeared and a Substitution replaced him.

"That does it!" he took off his gloves to reveal a hole in each hand. "Air Cutter!"

Taker didn't see it coming and got full blast and it knocked him into the catwalks, dangling from the edge, high above the crowd.

"He's going to fall!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Jet Stream Cutter!" Zack shouted and two huge streams of air barreled for the jounin.

"Watch out!" Triple H cried.

Undertaker swung onto the catwalks, the stream barely missing him. But, Zack redirected the stream and it slammed into the Deadman, knocking him into the stands. He slowly got up, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and took out a shuriken…the Demon Wind Shuriken.

"Take this!" he shouted, leaping into the air and flinging the shuriken.

"No shuriken can touch me! Air Cutter!" Zack sneered, blowing it off course, but another one was heading for him. Zack ducked, but Taker landed a kick to the back, sending him into the mat. He raised his hand in the air, signaling the Choke slam, causing the crowd to go berserk. As Zack stumbled, Taker clamped his hand on his throat, this time, jumping up and slamming him into the mat.

"The jump he did gave him more power. Smart," Erika thought.

Taker got the three count and stared at Edge, emerald eyes glaring daggers at him. He drew his thumb across his neck. Edge grabbed a kunai and flung it, but Taker caught it, blade first between his fingers, startling the Rated R Superstar. The three blondes quickly left, scared out of their wits. "And don't come back!" Erika shouted.

--------------

Looks like Taker's gunnin' for Edge!

Can Edge survive the jounin of darkness? Press the review button and leave one!


	3. Taker's new power

Ch 3

What's in store for our ninja wrestlers? Will Undertaker finally get his hands on Edge?

Let's get to it!

----------------------------

Taker's new power

"WHAT?!" the ninja exclaimed.

"Yea. If I lose...I'm banished from the WWE," said Undertaker.

"She can't do that!" Hunter exclaimed.

"She's GM. We can't do anything about it. Not even Teddy can do anything. He's gone," Erika said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kane asked.

There was a long silence before Taker spoke up again.

"...I have to do it. Edge might be a shinobi, but I'm a jounin... I won't lose," he said, clenching his fist in determination.

"That's the Deadman we know! I say you'll beat the punk and win the championship," Kane said, smiling.

"I second that!" Batista added.

"I'm with you on this one, 'Kakashi'!" said Jeff, using Taker's nickname from 'Naruto'.

"We'll keep a lookout for La Familia. You just need to focus of sending Edge back to his wife, crying," Matt assured.

Taker nodded, thanking the gang. For the next few weeks, the ninjas have been training the Undertaker like crazy, throwing everything at him that Edge would. Undertaker would use his Sharingan once in awhile, but he took it easy on it, not wanting his vision waning before One Night Stand. He copied more jutsus than they can count. His latest was Kane's Rasengan. When used together with Chidori, it makes one nasty, unblockable attack. When he successfully combined them into one, it was a swirling ball of lightning chakra. He used it on a practice dummy and when he was done... NOTHING remained of the dummy. Not even a speck of dust!

"Watch out, Edge. You're in for a rude awakening," Kane thought.

After training was finished, Taker was wore out from using so much chakra so he went to his room and laid on his bed, closing his eyes. Once he closed them, he was out. Unknown to him... someone was in there with him! Feral yellow eyes glowed in the dark, locked onto the sleeping form of the Deadman. The figure came closer to his bed, smiling a fangy grin.

"You're mine...Deadman," he hissed with glee.

He leaned in, fangs inches from his neck. Suddenly, Undertaker felt a presence and his eyes snapped open. Then, the fangs plunged into his neck, making Taker unleash a bloodcurdling scream. The gang burst in, the light switch turning on.

"EDGE!?" they exclaimed.

"You're too late. I already marked him," Edge hissed.

Undertaker was on his bed, clutching his neck, screaming in agony.

"Taker, no!" Erika exclaimed, but was smacked away by Edge, sending her to the ground.

"I've finished my work. Ta-ta! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Edge laughed, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Erika got up, wiping the corner of her mouth.

"I'm going after Edge!" she said, Hunter and Jeff going after her.

They sprinted down the hallways, trying to find Edge's chakra. They split up, hoping to cover more ground and find Edge faster. With Jeff, he was near the ring when he spotted Edge.

"Wind Scythe, Maxium Wind Velocity!" he shouted, whipping his black fan and sending a gale of wind. Edge shielded himself...and poofed away.

"It was just a clone?! Crap!" Jeff thought, hurrying to find the others.

With Erika, she felt a huge amount of chakra and then, out came Edge.

"It's the real one. I'm sure of it," she thought.

"Well, Erika. What a surprise to be fighting the sister of the Uchiha clan. Unfortunately... you're the last," Edge darkly chuckled.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"That's right... they're all gone... thanks to my familiy. You're the last one. I'm going to have killing you," he said, taking out a sword, smirking.

"Edge, you will pay for what you've done!" Erika threatened, turning on her Sharingan.

"...Let's see," he said, beckoning her.

Erika sprinted for him, clashing kunai with sword.

"Earth Style: Snake Dance!" Edge called out, unleashing two snakes from under his sleeve.

Erika sliced them away, causing the snakes to retreat.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" she shouted, unleashing a stream of fire from her mouth.

It slammed into Edge, but he poofed away, leaving a charred log in his place. She looked around, trying to lock on his chakra. She felt him behind her and landed a roundhouse kick, sending him into the ground. She took out a shuriken and pulling a page from the Undertaker, she used the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. A thousand shurikens headed for Edge, but he parried them all by spinning his blade like a helicopter blade. Erika focused chakra into her feet and slammed them into the ground, causing it to fissure and Edge backflipped, getting out of the way.

"Earth Style: Basilk Fang!" A huge basilk appeared from Edge's mouth, but Erika dodged it by jumping away.

"I've had it! Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" Erika shouted, unleashing a huge earth dragon.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Edge hissed, calling forth a water twister, both cancelling on each other.

Meanwhile, Undertaker had calmed down from the pain inflicted on him. He looked at his neck and there was a curse mark. He growled, kicking himself for not sensing him earlier. He got up, grabbing his shuriken pouch and kunai and heading out. He immediately sensed Edge's chakra and followed it. Finally, he found a trashed hallway. As Edge was about to attack again...

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he shouted, unleashing a torrent of water and it formed into a dragon. It slammed into Edge, knocking him into the hallway. Suddenly, his mark burned him, causing black flame-like marks to appear on his face and arms. His Sharingan was on and he glared daggers at Edge.

"Taker...?" Erika thought.

Taker looked at his hand, seeing the marks...and smiled an evil smirk. His chakra aura was purple and black.

"What a rush... so this is true power," he said. Then, he turned to Erika, who was slightly injured. "Stay back. I'll handle him." Then he turned back to Edge "Instead of waiting... let's settle this now. Time for you to pay for all the sins you commited," he growled.

Edge got up, smiling at the result of his task.

"...Why don't you wait until One Night Stand. Then... we'll settle it there," he said, disappearing.

"Get back here, Edge!" Taker demanded, ready to go after him.

"Taker, NO!" Erika cried, wrapping her arms around his waist, stopping him.

He turned to him, having the same look.

"Taker...don't let it control you. This is not like you. You're not this evil. Edge is trying to egg you on...don't fall for it, please. You need to calm down, otherwise, the curse mark will fully control and you will be Edge's puppet... don't fall for it," she softly pleaded, near tears.

Taker finally calmed down, his marks receding. He collapsed into her arms as she slowly lowered herself to the floor, his head resting on her chest. Finally, the gang caught up and saw the shape the two were in.

"What the heck happened?" Matt asked.

"Edge gave Taker a curse mark and in turn... Taker used it, hoping to get rid of Edge before One Night Stand. Unfortunately... it wore him out. If he kept using it, it would've controlled him fully. But his chakra level... it was so high, I could've reached out and touched it," Erika replied.

Kane got his brother onto his back with Matt's help. Taker moaned a little, his eyes a dull emerald as they opened a little.

"....Kane..." he moaned.

"Hang in there, bro. Come on, guys," Kane said before they headed back to his room.

-------------------

Didn't expect that, didn't ya? Edge=OROCHIMARU!

Will Taker recover from his fight?


	4. Dishonor and amends

Ch 4

After his fight with Edge, Taker slowly recovers. How will he cope with his new curse mark? Can he get it under control before One Night Stand?

--------------

Dishonor and amends

"Will he be alright?" asked Hunter.

"As long as he rests, he'll recover ok," Erika replied, who was sitting beside the sleeping jounin.

Taker slept peacefully in his bed, still recovering from using the curse mark. Kane sat on the other side, holding his brother's still hand in his, worry and sadness in his eyes. The others were still there. Jeff paced back and forth, still kicking himself for not getting there earlier. Matt laid on the couch, asleep from watching Undertaker all night. Hunter leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his torso, eyes shut. Batista sat in a corner, arms around his knees, feeling the same as Kane. Kane finally had enough and let out a yell, waking up Matt and Hunter and startling the others.

"Dammit, Edge! I can't believe this!" he growled, punching his fist against the wall.

"Kane, calm down! Don't let him get to you. Don't make the same mistake," Erika said.

"But he nearly killed my brother, thanks to that mark! The next time he shows his face, I'll burn him alive!" Kane argued, fists clenched in anger.

"...Kane..." moaned Undertaker.

All eyes were on the jounin as he slowly awoke, his emerald eyes slowly opening.

"You alright, Taker? We thought you were a goner," Jeff said.

"...Kane...don't...let him...get to you," Taker managed to say, gripping Kane's hand weakly.

Kane gave him a sad look, his heart wrenched at Taker's condition by the way he talks.

"But... if I only--" Taker shook his head, cutting off his younger brother.

"It's not your fault...so stop blaming...yourself," with that, Taker passed out again.

"Taker!" Kane cried.

"He'll be ok now. He just needs to rest some more," Erika said assuringly.

Kane nodded, giving his brother one last look before heading out to the ring. His match was against one of Edge's cronies, Zack Ryder. Finally, he can take his anger on one of his goons. As he entered the arena, he felt his anger boil to the breaking point. When the bell rang, he was all over Zack like a rabid dog. Kane grabbed Zack's throat and using a bit of his fire jutsu, burned his neck, making Ryder scream in agony. Like Taker, he jumped up and delievered the chokeslam, knocking out Ryder. Was he finished? Not by a long shot, people. He brought out a jug of kerosine and poured a ring around Zack. Then, using a Dragon Flame Jutsu, he set the ring around Zack on fire. He heard him scream in agony as the flames danced around him. Backstage, Erika had a hand on her mouth, in a state of shock. Matt and Jeff, Batista and Hunter just stared wide eyed. "The heck?" Jeff gasped.

Erika turned away, not wanting to see the grisly sight. Kane just smiled sadistically as Zack was being burned alive. Then, he grabbed a mic.

"Edge...I hope you are watching this. Because this...will be your fate at One Night Stand! I will teach what happens...when you anger a fire shinobi. YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU...TO...HELL!!" he said angerly.

Taker, meanwhile, heard Zack's scream and Kane's raging will and slowly awoke. He saw on the TV Zack being burned alive and Kane there next to it, smiling sadistically.

"Kane...what have you done? How will revenge solve anything? How will it help me heal? You only gave me sadness and grief. Revenge is not the way of a shinobi," he softly said, sadness burdening his heart.

A single tear ran down his face. With Kane, he went backstage, not bothering to speak with the others. He went to Taker's room, where he saw him awake...and a single tear streak on his cheek.

"Why are you crying? Are you alright?" Kane asked.

"...Why? Why did you do it?" Undertaker asked softly.

Kane was taken aback by his question. He didn't really think about his brother's feelings.

"You know revenge is not the way. What will revenge solve? Nothing. It just brings more anger and hatred. Erika has taught us that and yet... you turn your back and do it anyway," Taker said sadly, turning his head.

Kane's eyes widened.

"I would never... (sigh) I'm sorry... I didn't think--"

"No, you didn't," Taker said, eyes glaring at him, then turning away again.

Kane hung his head, turning away, his clenched fists relaxing slowly. Taker had fallen back to sleep, still needing more time to recover. Several tears fell from Kane's eyes, knowing that he let down his brother. He left his room and went to his own. He flopped onto the mattress, tears still falling from his eyes. He felt empty inside. He knew his brother was right. Revenge wouldn't solve anything. Erika had said that revenge only leads to more hatred and maybe worse...emptiness. He angerly threw a kunai to the wall, and there it stuck, making a little fissure. He killed Zack for nothing. He thought it would be a message to Edge... but it didn't feel like it. He finally cried himself to sleep. The next morning, Kane was the last to wake up at noon, still in the same outfit from last night.

He slowly went downstairs to the ring, still feeling the same way he was before falling asleep: crappy. The others saw him and several went to him.

"You ok?" Batista asked. Kane shook his head no.

"I feel like crap... I let my brother down. He was mad at me last night. Maybe I shouldn't have done that... (sigh) Now, I felt like I let everyone down from my actions alone," he said solemnly.

"Kane, everyone gives in to anger. I almost gave in when Edge told me my family was killed. I wanted to kill so bad, but something held back my vengeful side. What I'm saying is... everyone makes mistakes. You just got to learn from them so you won't make the same mistake again," Erika explained, giving a comforting smile.

Kane managed a little smile, then his mind went back to his resting elder brother. "Any news on his condition?"

"He'll be alright within a few days. He'll be on his feet in no time," Jeff reassured. Kane nodded in understanding.

During training, Kane watched as Batista and Jeff squared off. He had to dodge a few knocked away kunai and shuriken, but it went well when Jeff emerged victorious. After training was dinner in Erika's room. The dish today was shrimp alfredo with two pieces of garlic toast and a drink of their choice. Kane managed to eat, despite his empty appetite. After dinner, Erika offered desert, but Kane turned it down and went to his brother's room. He slowly entered and sat down beside him.

"Oh, Taker... I'm so sorry I let you down yesterday. If only I could take it back... you wouldn't feel the way you are now... I'm so sorry," he softly pleaded, on the verge of tears.

Hearing his little brother's voice, Taker slowly awoke, seeing his little brother with a sad expression. As a tear ran down Kane's face, Taker wiped it away with his index finger. He took his hand, reassuring that he forgave him for he smiled.

"Just... don't do it again," he said. Kane nodded and for the first time in a long time... he placed a kiss on Taker's forehead before leaving.

----------------------------

AWWWWW! Kane and Taker made up. (That was awfully quick, though, but hey! they're brothers!)

Will Taker finally be back on his feet?


	5. The second stage

Ch 5

The chapter you guys have been waiting for!

EDGE VS. UNDERTAKER!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------

The second stage

The crowd was going wild as One Night Stand finally began. And the crowd wanted to see one thing: the jounin of darkness fighting against the snake shinobi. For all, it was Undertaker's chance for payback. For Undertaker... it was all or nothing. Winning... or banishment forever, never to show his face again. Undertaker had recovered a few weeks ago and got right back into training as soon as he was able to walk again. He trained especially hard with Erika and Kane. He learned a few new jutsus, hoping that not all of them would make his curse mark activate again. He put on his fingerless gloves with the darkness kanji carved into a metal plating. He wrapped his headband around his right arm and got on his sleeveless black coat, showing his tattoed arms. Then, he thought he felt the mark tingle a little, making him wince a little.

"Taker, you ok?" asked Kane.

"Yea. I thought I felt the mark," Undertaker replied.

"Again?! Maybe this is a--" "Don't say it's a bad idea. Listen, I'll be okay, as long as I be careful," Taker interrupted, giving a convincing look.

Kane nodded, not wanting to argue. Once Taker's set his mind on something, it doesn't change easily.

"Just... be careful. And get out there and send his butt to hell," he said.

Taker smirked and nodded. They high-fived and went their seperate ways. Taker went to his room and watched Erika's match with Curt Hawkins, who was wanting revenge for his killed best friend. Curt was only a genin in taijutsu and ninjutsu and so, Erika outranks and outmatches him. Erika toyed with him for awhile, then went in for the coup de grace. One Headhunter Jutsu and that did it. Undertaker kept thinking, as he watched, it should've been him facing Curt, but he shook those thoughts out of his mind. He had bigger ninja to kill... much bigger. He twirled a kunai by the ring, waiting for his match. A knock came to his door and he caught the kunai's handle.

"Yes?"

The door opened and a stagehand came in, telling him that his match was next. Undertaker nodded in acknowledgement and stored the kunai in his holster. He grabbed his hat and put it on before heading to the ring. He got to the entrance and the others caught up.

"We'll keep a lookout while you handle the slithering snake in the grass," Erika said.

"Any of them come out, we'll be ready. Just focus on your match," Kane added.

Undertaker nodded and made hand seals, starting his entrance. "Genjutsu: Infinete Darkness Jutsu."

The stadium grew dark all of a sudden and the crowd went berserk. The gang followed him to the ring, but then, they saw Undertaker's mark glowing a little, and grew worried. Somehow, reading their thoughts, Undertaker said

"I'll be alright. I'll use it if I have to."

As Undertaker stepped into the ring, Edge gave him a sly smile.

"Even if does use the curse mark... I'll have a surprise for him," he thought.

Undertaker shed his coat and his hat. He untied his headband and whipped it off and tied around his head, a look of determination in his eyes. The others stood near ringside, worried still.

"Please be careful," Erika prayed.

The bell rung and the two went at it. They were unleashing one jutsu after another, countering each other's. Undertaker jumped to the rafters above, catching his breath. It had only been thirty minutes into the match and he had already used half of his chakra. He sighed, knowing he had no choice. He turned his Sharingan, but suddenly, his mark started burning. He clutched his neck, gritting his teeth in pain and eyes shut tightly. Suddenly, he jumped away as Edge swung his sword at him, attempting to take his life. Undertaker landed back in the ring, still clutching his neck.

"Taker's mark!" Erika pointed out.

"Not good. If uses it, he'll be out of control," Kane said.

Taker managed to force the mark's power back and gained control again. He knew if the match went on much longer, he wouldn't be able to hold back the curse mark. He saw Edge coming down, sword in hand. Taker jumped away as Edge plunged his sword and he kicked it, breaking it in half. As they fought, Taker felt the mark's power coming back slowly. At last, he couldn't hold it in. With a scream, purple and black chakra surrounded him and the black flame like marks spreaded out on his body, and this time, two demonic wings sprouted from his back and his hair had silver streaks. His nails became claws and teeth became fangs. His headband fell away to reveal the darkness kanji glowing purple on his forehead.

The gang stared wide-eyed as they saw Taker's true curse mark form.

"Perfect... so it is finally released," Edge hissed.

Taker looked at his hand, smiling evilly.

"So... THIS is the true power that was in me. What a rush... " he said with a slight hiss.

"Oh no..." Kane gasped.

"His chakra level is off the charts! There's no way he could have that much!" Batista said in awe.

Edge rolled up his sleeve to reveal a mark on his wrist.

"He has one, too?! This won't be good!" Hunter exclaimed.

Edge placed a finger on it, making it glow and suddenly, Taker started screaming in agony as blue and red chakra lightning surrounded him. He fell to his hands and knees, still screaming.

"NO! UNDERTAKER!" Kane cried.

"He's using a restriction mark. Those who have a curse mark, the controller can restrict their movements by using the Restriction Curse Mark Jutsu. Taker's chakra is sapped away in the process!" Erika said.

"I knew that curse mark wold come out sooner or later, so I had this prepared for the cause. Now, stay right there. I need to claim something that belongs to me," Edge hissed.

He climbed up the ladder, reaching for the championship. Before he could, he heard Taker's scream... and the restriction being forced off. With all of his strength, he pushed the ladder towards the others, making Edge fall off and slam into the concrete. Taker slowly stood up, and then, he took to the air. He rapidly made handseals and black lightning started forming in his hand. "Guys, move!" Erika shouted and they hurried up the ramp. Then, the Edgeheads, Chavo and Bam came out and all out brawl started.

"BROTHER, NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! KILL HIM!" Kane shouted, fighting Chavo.

Taker gave Edge a death glare before soaring upwards more, gaining power. He then, bolted down towards Edge, screaming out

"CHIDORI!"

There was an explosion of lightning, and then... all white.

(que Sadness and Sorrow)

When they woke up, Edge was laying there, dead, with a bloody hole in his chest. They looked around for the Undertaker. They found him, laying in the ring, eyes closed, and the marks gone. His clothes were torn and some of his hair laid in his face.

"Oh no... BIG BROTHER!" Kane cried, sliding into the ring and gathering him in his arms. The others followed, all gathered around the unconscious jounin.

"Is he alive?" Batista asked.

"I... I don't know. The curse mark took alot out of him. It... might've killed him," Erika said sadly.

"No... oh please, Undertaker. Please don't die... We need you. I need you. And I'm so sorry for disappointing you... please forgive me," Kane softly pleaded. Suddenly, a kunai plunged into Kane's back, his eyes widening in shock.

"KANE!!" Erika screamed.

--------------------------

NO! NOT KANE! PLEASE NOT KANE!

Press the review button


	6. A monster falls

Ch 6

Who was Kane's assassin!?

Let's find out!

------------------------

A monster falls...

(que Grief and Sorrow)

A trickle of blood ran down the corner of Kane's mouth, some dripping onto Taker's face. Then, the Deadman woke up and his eyes widened in shock as he saw a kunai in Kane's back. He looked over to see Chavo, panting heavily from his fight.

"That was for Edge and Zack!" he cried before runnning away.

As Kane collapsed, Undertaker slid out from under him and caught him. Kane smiled weakly, seeing his brother still alive. Tears fell from the Deadman as Kane's eyes slid closed, but not before muttering these words...

"...I love you...my brother."

With that, Kane let out his last sigh and went limp. Undertaker held his brother close, crying his eyes out. Jeff held Erika close while she sobbed into his shoulder. Hunter wrapped an arm over Batista's shoulder, both shedding tears for their fallen friend. The crowd was quiet, unbelieving that one half of the greatest tag team... was gone. Most girls and guys in the crowd were crying. Undertaker took out the kunai in his brother's back before laying him down, his emerald eyes still glistening with tears. They all said a silent prayer for his soul, knowing that he was on his way to his parents.

******

On Monday Night RAW, every wrestler in the locker room, plus the six shinobi, held a funeral. Kane's body was in a mourning yukata with red designs on it. He was on top of a three foot high woodpile. Undertaker stepped into the ring, wearing his long sleeve coat and hat. He stared at Kane before placing a kiss on his forehead. He asked one of his druids for a torch. He was handed one and went to the pile. Erika was in Jeff's arms, looking away, not wanting to see it. Undertaker looked to his friends, and Batista nodded. He nodded back and lit the pile and it was instantly in flames.

He stepped out and went to the others and Hunter and he embraced. They turned to the burning pile and just watched. He heard Erika sob and went to her. She dove into his arms, and Undertaker held her close, also in tears. Inside, he felt like his life was over. His brother was gone and Chavo had escaped. His heart was aching inside and his insides were twisting and turning as he saw his little brother burning. As the funeral progressed, the wrestlers all gave a memory of Kane. With every memory, Undertaker remembered. He remembered the time he and Kane were reunited for good after dismantling Paul Bearer for turning his own brother against him. He remembered winning the tag team gold from Kanyon and DDP. He remembered Kane winning the ECW championship from Chavo and held it ever since.

He remembered the times they tagged against MVP and Mr. Kennedy and Mark Henry and Big Daddy V. That match, they barely escaped alive. And this was all before they met Erika and things changed for them and for the others she met and taught. Just thinking about him just made it even sadder. He had always been there for his little brother and now... he's gone, thanks to Chavo. He swore to himself that he would find Chavo and make him pay for taking away Kane. Finally, Kane was nothing but ashes. Erika was given the golden urn and she went to the ring and gathered the ashes and placed the lid on top, sealing it. She gave it to Undertaker, giving him a small smile.

"So he can be with you, always," she said. She and Taker embraced again, Taker whispering 'Thank you' in her ear. After the funeral, the six went back to Smackdown and Taker placed Kane's ashes on top of the fireplace mantle. Later that night, Taker twisted and turned in his sleep.

(Dream)

_"Taker...son," came a familiar feminie voice._

_"Mother?" called out Undertaker. _

_Sure enough, his mother, father, and now, Kane appeared._

_"Kane, I'm so sorry... " Undertaker said._

_"Don't worry about it. I'm reunited now. You still have my ashes, so I'm always here," Kane replied, smiling._

_"Son... we're very proud of you. You raised Kane very well in our absence," said his father._

_"Father... I..." Taker didn't know what to say. He was given a comforting smile by his mother._

_"Taker, you better not screw up. Find Chavo and send him to hell," Kane ordered._

_"I will. I will make him pay," Taker replied, clenching his fists._

_"My dear son... you're so grown up. You have your father's eyes," said his mother._

_There was a light behind them._

_"Well... time to go, Kane," said his mother._

_"I know... let me say goodbye," Kane replied. _

_He went over to his brother and the two embraced one last time. _

_"I'll see you later, big brother. And don't mess up," he added. _

_"I won't, I swear it... I love you," Taker said._

_"I know... catch ya later," Kane said before following his parents._

(End Dream)

Taker bolted up, his eyes wide and a cold sweat on his body. He clutched his sheets, remembering the last words of his family. "Goodbye... Kane," he whispered. And then, he thought he heard his brother's voice, whispering for the last time...

_Goodbye, Undertaker... my beloved brother._

------------------------------

;sniff; I hate sad endings. Sorry to all Kane fans. ME SOWWY!!!


	7. Epilogue a fiery reunion

Epilogue

It's been a few months since Kane died.

Let's see what's going on

----------------------------

A fiery reunion

Undertaker leaned against the wall near the entrance, waiting for his match. Around his neck was a little silver locket, containing Kane's picture. He clutched it slightly, thinking of him. Erika came through the curtain, holding the Women's Title won from Melina. She smiled at him and he sent one back at her.

"Congradulations," he said.

"Thanks... easy, really," Erika replied simply, shrugging. Then, she spotted the saddness in his eyes that he was trying to hide.

"He would be proud of you," she added.

Undertaker nodded, looking at his new World Heavyweight Championship belt on his shoulder. Erika walked on back to her room. He looked out to see MVP and Kofi going at it for the US Championship. Those two were the 'flyers' of RAW. Then, William came out, wanting a piece of MVP. Easily, the two competetors beat away Regal, sending him out of the ring. It served Regal right for trying to interfere. The match continued and after awhile, Kofi won. MVP gladly handed over the belt, like passing the torch to another runner. The two shook hands and embraced briefly before MVP left, leaving Kofi to celebrate. The next match was him against Matt, the wind chuunin. They both made their entrances, Undertaker having his championship belt on his shoulder, just like Kane. The bell rang and the match began with the two going at it at the same fighting level.

While the match was going on, suddenly, flames erupted at the top of the ramp. The two ninja looked up and their eyes widened...there was Kane, in a black and red robe! Taker couldn't believe what he was seeing... was that really his brother?

Kane smiled and turned and left, the flames disappating. Taker quickly followed, leaving Matt stunned. The jounin sprinted down the hallways, looking for him. "It couldn't be... ! Could it?" he thought as he ran.

Then, he thought he saw a bit of black swirl around the corner and Taker tailed it. When he got around the corner... he saw burn marks along the walls. He followed them and they led downstairs. He came to the boiler room and slowly entered. The burn marks stopped and then, the door slammed shut, making the Deadman jump a little. His heart was beating slightly faster than usual as he went deeper into the boiler room. He remembered the time he fought Mankind down here and the ending result wasn't pretty. He remembered Mankind and himself nearly killing each other for a chance to get back to the ring... back to Paul Bearer. Then, came the biggest shock... Bearer had betrayed him for Mankind. Ever since, Bearer and Mankind had been his enemies.

Then, he heard footsteps. He stopped, his heart quickening again. He looked around for the noise. Then... he heard his brother's faint voice...

"_Taker... I'm over here."_

"Kane? Where are you?" Taker called out.

Suddenly, a huge ring of fire surrounded him! Taker blocked his vision from the sudden bright flash of flames and the heat. When he looked up, his eyes widened... there was Kane, feet from him! Kane wore a smile as he looked at Taker.

"Is that really him?!" Taker thought.

"It's been awhile, big brother..." Kane said.

Taker slowly approached, unbelieving of what he was seeing.

"What? You don't believe I'm real?" Kane teased.

He caressed his brother's cheek, leaving a burning scar. Taker gingerly touched, knowing he was real. Then, he suddenly became weak from the heat. He fell to his hands and knees, but somehow, Kane remained unaffected. He walked over and knelt in front of him. He cupped his brother's chin, looking into his eyes. To Taker... Kane's touch was warm and comforting, washing away all doubts. He closed his eyes, accepting his warm touch. He collapsed right into his brother's arms. Kane situated him so Taker's head was on his lap.

"Where've you been...? I thought you were dead," he muttered.

"I've been here all this time... you just didn't look," Kane replied.

"Why are you so warm? And... why am I so sleepy?" Taker asked sleepily.

"... I'm taking with you with me... we can together again," Kane replied.

Taker's eyes opened. "...With you? You mean..."

Then, the door opened and there was Erika with Jeff, Matt, Hunter, and Batista.

"Taker, get away from him!" Erika cried.

Kane held Taker close, glaring. Taker, feeling sleepy again, drifted off. Kane smirked.

"He belongs to me! Go away!" he snapped, making the flames go higher.

The five jumped away, not wanting to be scorched. When they died down, Taker's body was left. The others gathered around, and Batista touched his hand, but jerked back when he felt it was cold as ice.

"No..." Erika gasped.

"You think...but how?" Jeff asked.

******

In a fiery void, Taker's soul laid on a rock pillar. He slowly awoke and looked around, then his eyes widened at what he saw. The void was looked like a huge inferno twister with floating jagged rocks. The air was searing hot, but Taker was unaffected. He slowly stood and then, he saw Kane coming towards him, still in his black and red.

"Kane... where are we?" Taker asked.

"...Our domain... where we can be together for eternity. You longed to be with me again and I just granted your wish. Now... we can never lose each other ever again," Kane said.

His lips slowly touched his brother's and Taker, shocked at first, but then relaxing, accepted his kiss by wrapping his arms around Kane's waist, deepening it.

"_..Forever.." _they both thought.

-------------------------

Surprise!!! Thought I was done, huh? Decided to add a happy reunion to cheer things up.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
